Problem: Tiffany bought a new pair of jeans at the store when they were having a $30\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of jeans was $$36$, how much did Tiffany pay with the discount?
Answer: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$36$ $\times$ $30\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $30\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{30}{100}$ which is also equal to $30 \div 100$ $30 \div 100 = 0.30$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.30$ $\times$ $$36$ $ = $ $$10.80$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Tiffany paid. $$36$ $-$ $$10.80$ $ = $ $$25.20$ Tiffany paid $$25.20$ for the pair of jeans.